Protect me, protect me
by Vesania Licantropia
Summary: Después de una larga ausencia, Sherlock esta listo para regresar a su vida y sobretodo...a la vida de John. Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, las cosas han tomado un color distinto. ¿Qué significará para John volver a ver a aquella que fue la persona más importante de su vida? (Johnlock)
1. Capítulo 1: I'm back

**Protect me, ****protect me**

**Capítulo 1: I'm back**

Finalmente después de tanto tiempo estaba allí, podía ver su perfil a poquísimos metros de distancia. Después de tres años de completa ausencia ¿Qué es lo que podía decirle? Eran elementales aquellos cambios en su apariencia, al menos para Sherlock.

- Su cabello está recortado, ligeramente diferente, lo suficiente para entender que estaba en busca de un cambio, lo mismo que su espeso mostacho. Sostiene una copa en la mano lo cual significa que ha venido a por alguien, es un hecho que no está solo debido a su mirada perdida. Espera a alguien pero su ropa no es para una ocasión cualquiera y sus zapatos relucen, esto es especial, es para alguien importante ¿Su hermana? No, no creo, los ojales de su camisa están perfectamente alineados y dudo que se tomara tantas molestias con alguien de su familia. Espera, entonces…

En el momento de su pausa, aparece una mujer de mediana edad. De agradable semblante, arreglada pero con ropa no muy costosa ni demasiadas joyas, por lo que podría ser otra de las citas de John, sin embargo, ella no se veía como las demás, algo parecía diferente. Su comportamiento, la mirada que emitía hacia John no era la de una simple noviecita. Existía mayor camaradería, química. Esa mujer…no era cualquier otra.

- Cariño, perdón por demorar tanto es que habían demasiadas personas en el tocador.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Mary, este lugar es realmente agradable – Le responde el doctor dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a su acompañante.

Algo dentro del corazón de Sherlock se oprimió. Pero este era el momento, tenía que serlo. Se acercó lentamente a John mientras éste tomaba otra copa de vino. Entonces, tocó su hombro.

- Disculpe, aún no hemos pedido la cuent... – se da una larga pausa, abriendo ampliamente los ojos, comprobando si a lo mejor está viendo un espejismo, o tal vez el vino era demasiado fuerte.

- John… soy yo.

En un impulso de sorpresa y desesperación, John se levanta de la mesa

- She… ¿Sherlock? ¿Eres tú Sherlock? MALDITA SEA, ¿ERES TU SHERLOCK? QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESS…. – Luego de decir esto, aún a pesar de su fuerte semblante y su gran marcialidad, la tremenda impresión provoca que las voces de Sherlock y Mary se ahogaran en el restaurante, mientras John perdía el sentido.

Sherlock actúa de manera inmediata, toma un taxi y lleva a John y su preocupada acompañante a Bakerstreet 221B. Ayuda a acostarlo en la cama y luego entrecierran la puerta, saliendo de la habitación. Mary, sin necesidad de demasiadas explicaciones, sabía perfectamente quien era. Sherlock, ese nombre retumbó como un volcán dentro de su cabeza, porque sabía que todo lo que en ese momento estaba rodeándola, incluido su amado John, estaba lleno de aquel esbelto y apático hombre de ojos claros que ahora estaba frente a ella.

- Así que usted es Sherlock ¿cierto? Se supone que estaba ¿muerto?... algo así…

Sherlock la ignoró y se acercó a la chimenea donde se encontraba su viejo violín. Estaba limpio, brillante y en perfecto estado. Sin embargo, las cuerdas se habían mantenido intactas y apenas habían sido limpiadas ligeramente, como queriendo conservar el impacto de las huellas digitales sobre ellas. Sherlock sintió un gran pesar al notarlo. Comenzó a tocar de manera suave.

- No finja que no me escucha Sherlock. ¿Por qué desapareció de la vida de John durante tres largos años sin comunicarse con él? No tiene idea de cómo estaba cuando lo conocí. Era un hombre totalmente desolado y sin ganas de vivir, todo debido a su pérdida.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio, empezando a tocar con más ahínco y fuerza. Mary continuó, alzando más la voz.

- Apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido al insomnio y hablaba poco con la gente. Todo giraba alrededor de su recuerdo y del día en que usted, aparentemente, se quitó la vida. Estuve a su lado cada momento, quería apoyarlo…parecía que no lo iba a superar nunca

Sherlock siguió silente, tocando ahora con una gran furia y con los ojos cerrados.

(lo mira fijamente) ¿Sabe? John ya logró superarlo todo, el dolor, las lágrimas, logro superarlo a usted. Ahora estamos comprometidos.

- Sherlock frenó en seco la música. Las palabras de Mary lo habían petrificado por completo. Giro la mirada y ahora él la miraba a ella, fijamente.

- ¿Desde…cuando se conocen John y usted?

Desde hace poco más de un año

Respondió una voz que no era la de Mary. John había despertado.

- John, tuviste un fuerte shock, debieras estar en la…

- Cállate Sherlock, no necesito recomendaciones del doctor. Así que en realidad... todo fue otro de tus…experimentos. Este fue bastante largo ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal estuvieron los resultados? ¿Fue lo que esperabas? ¿Sufrimos lo suficiente o crees que me faltó más terapia, o no, espera…a lo mejor querías saber el efecto de los antidepresivos durante prolongados años de ingestión, tal vez…

- John por favor…

- (Alzando la voz) AH! ¡AHORA COMPRENDO! DE SEGURO QUERÍAS SABER SI AL MORIR MISERABLEMENTE SOLO TENDRÍA ALGUN EFECTO PÓSTUMO EN EL HEMISFERIO IZQUIERDO DEL CEREBRO

- JOHN BASTA POR FAVOR – Respondió Sherlock en su mismo tono de voz.

Se acercó a él e intento tocarle los hombros, pero fue rotundamente rechazado de un manotazo por el doctor.

- NO… (bajando la voz) no…Sherlock, no te acerques por favor. Mary, déjame pasar la noche en tu departamento por favor.

- John…. – dijo Sherlock en voz baja, con la mirada perdida.

- Esta es…tu casa, al fin y al cabo. Pronto…la dejaré.

John se retira de aquella casa de los dos donde ahora solo había espacio para uno.

Sherlock quedó solo en la habitación, sentado en aquel viejo sillón que había sido compañero de los dos durante mucho tiempo, ese sillón de donde el doctor John Watson se levantó para decirle "Oh God…yes" aceptando el compromiso de ser el colega, el mejor hombre, el sagaz blogger y el más leal de los amigos en el mundo.

Aquella noche, el doctor no pudo siquiera pegar un ojo, tanto así que inclusive, para no interrumpir el sueño de Mary, decidió dormir en el sofá. Quería estar solo consigo mismo y sus pensamientos. No podía creerlo, tampoco entenderlo

- (piensa) ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Sherlock…por qué?

Han sido tres difíciles años de pesadillas, medicamentos, terapias, angustias e insomnios que parecían ser su condena a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

El doctor finalmente concilió el sueño llegando el amanecer, por lo que durmió hasta bien entrada la tarde. Al despertar, Mary no se encontraba en casa, al parecer había ido al supermercado por víveres y entonces John arregló su ropa, se preparó y le dejó una nota.

_"Mary, tengo algo muy importante que hacer así que por favor no me esperes, luego conversaremos. John"_

John se dirige derecho hacia Bakerstreet 221B. Toma un taxi y al llegar a la puerta comienza a sentir un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y una gran presión en el pecho, intentando pensar por unos segundos que haría cuando lo tuviera en frente. Usando su llave y entro despacio hacia la sala de su departamento. Sherlock seguía sentada en su viejo sillón, en la misma posición en la que se quedó el día anterior.

- John, volviste (giro la mirada hacia él) te estaba esperando, tenemos que hablar…

- Si, por supuesto que tenemos que hablar Sherlock, tu...tu… (su voz comenzó a entrecortarse, pero se mantuvo firme y continuo) Tres años con terapeutas y sin señal de que tu… solo moriste frente a mis ojos, yo te vi y dentro de mi pensé…frente a tu tumba pensé…que esto realmente podía ser alguno de tus planes y que realmente estabas vivo Sherlock. Todos me dijeron que lo acepte de una vez, que te deje ir… pero tenía, tenía esa maldita corazonada que mantenía vivo tu recuerdo… y ahora vienes a decirme simplemente que regresaste, tu… (cierra un puño con fuerza y le da un golpe en la boca a Sherlock).

El detective consultor toca su rostro con la intención de limpiar la sangre y sentir la fuerte hinchazón, dejada por el puño fuerte del soldado. A pesar de ello, el haber sido tocado por él después de tanto tiempo neutralizó por completo el dolor, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Yo realmente lo siento John, pero créeme… era la única manera de proteger a Lestrade, a la sra. Hudson y sobre todo, a ti. Sé que esto no fue lo correcto pero ahora (sonríe) ahora estoy aquí John… nuevamente contigo, y podemos volver a ser lo que fuimos alguna vez. Somos solo nosotros dos contra el mundo.

Esas palabras tocan hondamente el corazón del doctor, sintiendo una suave calidez que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir. Sin embargo, debía recordar quién era él ahora.

- Sherlock yo…no puedo, ya no puedo, esto ya no es…

Sherlock lo interrumpe súbitamente y lo abraza, dejando caer su cabeza sobre los cabellos rubios de John.

- Te necesito John…

John, algo atónito por este repentino momento, deja finalmente fluir sus sentimientos.

- Sherlock yo...realmente he pensado en ti cada día desde que desapareciste…

Sherlock lo interrumpe, juntando sus labios con los suyos de manera sorpresiva pero muy delicada, mientras John se queda congelado sin saber que cómo reaccionar.

Sherlock comienza a tomar confianza y le da un beso más profundo, que es correspondido por John con gran timidez, cerrando poco a poco los ojos. Luego de unos minutos, aquel pequeño beso comienza a salirse de control tornándose en algo más intenso y pasional. Evidentemente ambos lo deseaban, quizás desde hace más de tres años y aunque ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, decidieron por unanimidad olvidar sus complejos, sus prejuicios, sus amores, las deducciones, la lógica….para sencillamente hacer aquello que le pedían sus cuerpos y corazones.

Mientras se besaban desaforadamente, Sherlock empujó al doctor sobre su viejo sillón mientras comenzaba a quitarle el jumper, dejando solo su camisa con el cuello entreabierto. John comenzó a bordear con sus manos aquella fuerte y delineada cintura que se encontraba sobre él, mientras Sherlock lamía, mordisqueaba y besaba furiosamente el cuello de John quién sentía las olas del placer recorriendo su cuerpo, hundiéndose en ellas.

- She…Sherlock – gemía el doctor

Sherlock se dejó llevar por el momento, poniéndose encima de John y comenzando a rozar su sexo aún dentro de la ropa sobre el del doctor, quién no dejaba de emitir sordos pero consistentes gemidos de placer que humedecían cada vez más su hombría.

Aún tumbado en el sillón, John comenzó a desabrochar rápidamente los pantalones de Sherlock empujándolos hacia abajo, apretando entre sus manos el trasero descubierto del detective, estrujándolo y sintiendo su piel caliente y ansiosa en cada fibra de sus dedos. El cuerpo de Sherlock se vio invadido por una incontenible lujuria que lo llevo a arrodillarse y quitar finalmente los pantalones a John, dejando su descubierta su virilidad erecta, lista para ser explorada.

El detective lanzó a su amante una mirada sensual y desafiante, poniendo sus rodillas firmemente en el piso y meneando el trasero como si fuera la cola traviesa de un gato. Mientras tanto, comenzaba a lamer la punta del miembro de John, jugueteando en ella con su lengua y lamiéndola de arriba abajo mientras continuaba mirándole a los ojos. Le gustaba ver cómo el doctor se retorcía de placer frente a él y se envolvían juntos en un éxtasis inimaginable hasta ahora.

Sherlock succionaba su sexo intensamente, moviendo sus caderas al compás de su boca y volviendo completamente loco a John, quién termino dentro de su boca. El detective dejó caer el semen de su boca sobre sus dedos, mojándolos completamente y colocándolos con firmeza dentro del cuerpo de John para lubricarlo. Sus delicados dedos se deslizaban con dedicación hasta encontrar el momento exacto que dejé a su amante al rojo vivo y a punto de caramelo, el cual dejó escapar un gran grito.

¡OH POR DIOS! – Exclamó John totalmente fuera de sí mismo.

Aquella fue señal suficiente para que Sherlock sostuviera las piernas de John sobre sus hombros y entrará con facilidad. La divina sensación de que su doctor, su fiel amigo, su colega, su blogger y ahora su amante se haya fundido en uno solo con él, lo hicieron pensar que cada dia, cada hora y cada segundo que pasó alejado de él para protegerlo, valieron la pena. Valió la pena luchar por un momento tan maravilloso como éste, pensó.

- She…Sherlock, te extrañe por Dios, te extrañe demasiado…me sentía… (se interrumpía entre gemidos de gozo)…me sentía tan solo que quería morir…deseaba morir

- No, no por favor, no lo hagas, no me dejes nunca, no te vayas de mi lado NUNCA

En ese momento, la deliciosa sensación de sus cuerpos unidos llegó a su punto máximo, terminando al mismo tiempo. Sherlock soltó las piernas de John y se echó sobre su pecho, tocándole suavemente el rostro y mirándole serio a los ojos.

NUNCA vuelvas a decir que no quieres vivir ¿entiendes? Porque…yo me sentiría perdido, solo y sin sentido alguno sin ti.

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir finalmente a brotar de los ojos de John, mientras Sherlock se le acerca para darle un tierno beso.

Ven…vamos…a mi habitación – Le sugiere el doctor a Sherlock

Ambos entran a su cuarto y cierran la puerta. En la sala quedó el abrigo de John y su celular dentro, vibrando incesantemente. "Llamando: Mary"

La noche pasó rápidamente. Muy temprano en la mañana, Sherlock despierta notando que John ya no está a su lado. En la mesa de noche, encuentra una nota de él.

_"Sherlock, perdóname pero debo cumplir mi palabra. Tengo que regresar con Mary"_


	2. Capítulo 2: Liar

**Protect me, ****protect me**

**Capítulo 2: Liar**

Después de abandonar Baker Street, John se dirigió directamente al hospital donde actualmente trabajaba. Creía que empaparse de trabajo y estrés serían el remedio perfecto para eludir las imágenes de los sucesos del día anterior y aquellos sentimientos encontrados entre felicidad, placer, dolor y culpa. Finalmente Sherlock siempre estuvo vivo ¡VIVO! No importaban ya cuantos meses (o años) de terapia había tenido que recibir, sin ninguna duda él había regresado. Recordar que hacía solo unas horas habían unidos sus cuerpos en una sola armonía, tan acertada y perfecta como las melodías que emite su violín. Sin embargo, devota y amable estaba Mary, la mujer que él había escogido como compañera de su vida, aquella que lo mantuvo a flote cuando todos los demás se habían rendido y lo habían dejado solo. Mary fue quien devolvió a John las ganas de vivir, por lo que él decidió agradecerle ofreciéndole su propia vida, una nueva para los dos, una que deje atrás todos los fantasmas del pasado que quería enterrar para siempre. No obstante, sabía que dentro de su corazón el único espacio que había ya estaba ocupado por aquel detective consultor, aquel arrogante y fanfarrón hombre de ojos azules y cabello rizado, el que nunca se equivocaba, el "friki" en Scotland Yard, el loco de los balazos en la pared que jamás ayuda en los quehaceres domésticos. Ese bastardo maravilloso y tan amado. El corazón del doctor se llamaría Sherlock Holmes para siempre.

John llegó a casa de Mary bastante tarde, lo suficiente como para no tener que verla ni hablarle, o al menos, tener la siempre creíble excusa de "Me voy a dormir, me siento muy cansado", la cual utilizaba luego de darse alguna inexplicable escapada para estar solo, perdido en sus recuerdos. Al ver a la mujer dormida e imperturbable se sintió como el peor farsante del planeta. Había engañado a su futura esposa con el amor de su vida. ¡Vaya que sonaba a telenovela!, pensó. Decidió vestirse el pijama e ir a dormir nuevamente al sofá, era lo mejor, tenía miedo que ella despertase e intentara pedirle explicaciones, o por el contrario, abrazarlo, besarlo e intentar hacer el amor con él, lo cual era bastante peor puesto que ya no se sentía en la capacidad de desearla, ya que lo único que su cuerpo ansiaba era tener a Sherlock cerca suyo nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, el doctor se levantó mucho más temprano de lo usual, tomó un austero desayuno y decidió partir antes de que Mary se despertara nuevamente. Sin embargo, estando a punto de cerrar la puerta, ella lo detuvo.

John…te oí llegar anoche – dijo ella, en un tono calmado pero serio – te pusiste el pijama y dormiste OTRA VEZ en el sofá de la sala, después de desaparecer un día entero sin comunicación alguna. Y ahora pretendes irte al hospital sin siquiera despedirte.

(John se aclaró la garganta y tragó un poco de saliva. Había sido descubierto) Lo que sucede es que dejé el celular en silencioso, después se apagó, aparentemente tenía poca batería – mintió John, ya que fue él quien lo apagó luego que dejara de timbrar – Y bueno como sabes…no tengo cargador o algo similar en el hospital, así que decidí continuar el día, el cual estuvo bastante ocupado. Al llegar, te vi dormida tan plácidamente que temí despertarte y preferí dormir en el sofá – La pequeña mentira había sonado bastante convincente.

(Mary miró a John a los ojos, con algo de duda) Comprendo, entonces ¿Te gustaría explicarme que hacías antes de ayer durante toda la tarde, hasta el día siguiente? ¿Qué eran esos asuntos importantes que tuviste que atender?

Bueno… - John pensó que al menos debía contarle parte de lo ocurrido – Decidí conversar con Sherlock y encontrarle una explicación a todo esto…tu sabes, el falso suicidio, su regresó, lo que ocurrió…necesitaba verle y aclarar las cosas. Después de eso me quedé en mi habitación, ya era tarde para venir aquí o llamar.

Entonces ¿Quiere decir que arreglaste las cosas con él? – preguntó Mary, con algo de sorpresa

Si…podría decirse que más o menos…tu sabes, él y yo fuimos colegas y buenos amigos, compartimos el piso…yo… - dijo John, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Mary – realmente me alegra verlo con vida, a pesar de todo.

John, tu sí que tienes un corazón de oro. ¿Cómo perdonar tan fácil a una persona que te mintió durante tanto tiempo? Que te costó tantos insomnios y pesadillas…que ahora viene fresca y arrogantemente a querer ser tu amigo nuevamente y resolver casos juntos o cosas así… - increpó Mary con bastante disgusto.

Déjalo así Mary ¿está bien? – Dijo el doctor, con bastante incomodidad – todo está bien para mí, quiero que se quede así. Ahora debo irme, se me hace tarde.

John dejó la casa de Mary y se dirigió hacia el hospital.

_John, tenemos una conversación pendiente_

_SH_

_Sé que vendrás, todas tus cosas siguen aquí, incluyendo tu laptop_

_SH_

_Al parecer no la has utilizado en mucho tiempo, deduzco que unos 8 o 10 meses, quizás un año. _

_SH_

_Tus últimos archivos abiertos fueron unas fotografías de casos que resolvimos juntos. Los recuerdo bien_

_SH_

_John, mi paciencia se agota ¿Cuándo regresas?_

_SH_

John estuvo recibiendo estos y otros mensajes por parte de Sherlock durante todo el día. Pareciera que no deseara que deje de pensar en él, no importa el por qué, pensó. Su turno acabó temprano y se sintió tentado a regresar al 221B pero… ¿Qué excusa le daría a ella? Su ausencia anterior y la discusión de esta mañana aún estaban latentes en la memoria de Mary, por lo que le pareció demasiado pronto para irse nuevamente sin que ella piense que la estaba dejando de lado. Por mucho que deseara estar al lado de Sherlock o simplemente verlo, tenía la necesidad de cumplir con su palabra y aceptar quedarse con Mary…aunque a cada segundo que pasará, el solo pensarlo se le hiciese aún más difícil. Finalmente, John contesto a Sherlock con un mensaje.

_Pronto, espérame_

_JW_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar

_Siempre_

_SH_

Esta simplemente respuesta hizo que el corazón y el cuerpo de John se estremecieran de pies a cabeza, hasta el punto de hacerlo sentirse como un tonto adolescente flirteando a su chica. Sin embargo, esa pequeña felicidad infantil solo sirvió para darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Sherlock y cómo su voluntad como futuro esposo de Mary iba flaqueando lentamente.

Pasaron algunos días saliendo temprano y llegando tarde, esquivando las invitaciones de sexo de Mary y fingiendo cansancio. Durante aquellas noches, para su suerte, consiguió quedarse dormido con facilidad ya que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, aquella oscuridad era iluminada por el brillo de los ojos de Sherlock sonriéndole en sueños, sentados juntos en el 221B de Baker Street como antaño, revisando los periódicos para buscar pistas, viéndolo trabajar en su laboratorio, quitándole las balas a la pared mientras lo regañaba… esos recuerdos que antaño John evocaba con tristeza y gran amargura. Pero ahora los sentía como momentos cálidos, como recuerdos hermosos que…quizás algún día pudieran volver. A la mañana siguiente, mientras John se encontraba en el trabajo, llego un nuevo mensaje a su celular.

_Acabo de recibir una llamada. Creo que deberías venir_

_SH_

Este intrigante mensaje se sentía, por alguna razón, bastante diferente y extraño. Sin pensarlo dos veces, John pidió a uno de sus compañeros que lo supliera el resto de la tarde porque tenía algo terriblemente urgente que atender. Fue directamente a Baker Street al caer la tarde.

Hola John, finalmente regresaste ¿té? – Dijo Sherlock en un tono bastante formal. Raro, después de tantos mensajes de añoranza y necesidad, ahora lo atendía de manera amistosa, pero distante, sumando el hecho de que no lo había visto directamente a los ojos desde que entró.

No, gracias…esto…yo… - John se rascó incómodo detrás del cuello. No sabía cómo preguntar si algo estaba pasando, porque en sí, realmente nada extraño estaba pasando.

Tu prometida me llamó esta tarde y después estuvo aquí – Dijo Sherlock, mirando finalmente a John a los ojos, de manera serena y seria.

John lo miró con cierto espanto. Sherlock continuó…

Veo que se toma el tiempo en los detalles y esas cosas. Se arregla bastante bien, aunque es evidente que tiene largas sesiones en el spa para disimular las arrugas que comienzan a formarse al lado de sus ojos. Al comienzo pensé que era alguna de esas mujeres solteras desesperadas pasadas de 40, pero note que en realidad era metódica por los ganchos perfectamente alineados en su cabello y los segundos que tardaba en responder a cualquier pregunta, nunca habla sin pensar primero, por lo que su decisión de formalizar contigo ha sido totalmente seria y no por miedo a quedarse sola.

John, lejos de enfadarse o preocuparse…se echó a reír. Era gratificante saber que Sherlock no había cambiado ni siquiera un poco. Sherlock entendió esa risa….aquella risa adorable que tanto extrañaba escuchar, lo miró y le sonrió…por unos segundos, se olvidaron de la realidad.

Ella…me ha dejado una invitación para su ceremonia…pidiéndome que sea el padrino. Es evidente que no le agrado, sin embargo cree que soy la mejor persona para desempeñar dicho papel, puesto que me considera una persona importante para ti – Dijo Sherlock, borrando su sonrisa del rostro y regresando a la realidad de manera súbita y cortante – Inmediatamente después me dirigí yo mismo a la joyería por lo de los anillos y…. – John lo interrumpió, atónito ante lo que acababa de oír

Tú… ¿Yendo a comprar un anillo de bodas? ¿Tú mismo te dirigiste a hacer una tarea de eso tipo?... Vaya que los años te pasaron encima, porque que recuerde tu no salías de casa ni para comprar la leche – Sonrió divertido, evocando agradables recuerdos …alejándose de la seriedad del tema nuevamente, transportándose a aquellos días por segunda vez durante la conversación. Esto lastimaba a Sherlock.

¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? – Dijo Sherlock. John cambió la sonrisa por una mirada de desconcierto – No pongas esa cara, sabes bien a que me refiero. Estoy aceptando ser el padrino de tu boda y ya compre los anillos, los cuales han de calzarles perfecto porque no demoré ni un segundo en deducir las medidas del dedo anular de tu prometida. Los puse en esa caja, junto a la invitación de bodas – Lo dijo señalando la mesa de centro.

Sherlock…en realidad yo… - Titubeó John, quien lejos de completar la frase, se quedó en silencio con una gran consternación en su rostro. El Sherlock que hablaba en ese momento distaba mucho de aquel que estuvo a su lado hace unos días, del que besó con tanta furia y desesperación, al que le hizo el amor hasta la llegada del amanecer. El rostro que ahora se mostraba frente a él, era aquel frío y metódico detective, que lo veía con la firmeza y objetividad de otro de sus casos, sin mayores sentimientos implicados. Eso dolía demasiado…

John optó por decir "Me voy a mi habitación" y subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba a Sherlock afinar las cuerdas de su violín. Se sentó sobre su cama, no sin antes observar las cajas apiladas en su habitación, puesto que días antes de lo ocurrido ya había comenzado a embalar sus pocas pertenencias para mudarse al departamento de Mary de forma definitiva. Él sabía que eso podría tomarle menos de un día, sin embargo aún se resistía a dejar del todo el 221B, puesto que en ella aún residían sus amados recuerdos del detective. Fue entonces cuando noto que una de las cajas en su habitación emitía un extraño brillo. Al comienzo parecía tan solo el reflejo de la luz, cuando en ese instante entra Sherlock tan rápido como un rayo y toma del brazo a John, bajándolo rápidamente de las escaleras, cuando en eso…

¡BOOOOM! – Un fuerte estallido sale de la habitación de John, quien miraba a Sherlock perturbado por la conmoción.

Pude notar el leve brillo del francotirador llegando desde algún punto, sin embargo la distancia parecía bastante extensa como para ubicarse cerca de aquí – Dijo Sherlock, sin esperar preguntas

Ambos subieron rápidamente a la habitación luego de unos minutos para encontrar mayores indicios de lo ocurrido. La explosión había causado daños en la pared y algunas de las cajas de John, sin embargo no había destruido masivamente el lugar. En el suelo se encontraba un cartucho de bala aparentemente usado. Dentro de éste se encontraba una tapilla, la cual Sherlock se aseguró de quitar con cuidado, encontrando dentro un fragmento de papel con unas letras escritas.

"_Es hora de terminar nuestro divertido juego, la pasé muy bien"_

Sherlock, mirando perdido hacia la nada, solo atinó a decir:

Morán…

Bajaré a pedir un taxi inmediatamente – Respondió John, sin decir más.

Sherlock y John se transportaron hacia Scotland Yard, avisando a Lestrade lo ocurrido en su departamento, antes que la turba de curiosos comenzara a hacerse multitud frente a su departamento. Al parecer un nuevo caso había aparecido, o mejor dicho, reaparecido.

"Es hora de volver al trabajo" pensó John, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca.


	3. Capítulo 3: For you

**Protect me, protect me**

**Capítulo 3:**

Aún era de media tarde y Mary ya se encontraba en su casa, divagante. Sabía que la relación de amistad entre John y Sherlock era bastante fuerte, lo suficiente como dejar al borde del suicidio a un hombre bueno y noble como el doctor, por lo que le pareció una opción ideal nombrarlo algo tan importante como el "padrino de bodas". Sin embargo, era evidente que John no había sido el mismo desde su regreso ya que su trato había cambiado por completo. Durante el transcurso de la semana John se había rehusado a dormir con ella, mostrando un trato amable pero distante. Si bien nunca discutían, ahora apenas conversaban, habiendo momentos en que ni siquiera se cruzaban en las mañanas o cenaban juntos. Fue en ese instante que una pregunta se trepó incrédula a su cabeza ¿Era realmente una amistad o… acaso fue algo más? Esta interrogante la espantó demasiado, no obstante tampoco podía pretender estar ciega y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado.

El único lugar donde podría encontrar una respuesta es el departamento que John compartía con Holmes…en Baker Street – pensó Mary. Aprovecho que poseía una copia de la llave que John le había dado para emergencias y se dirigió hacia allá.

Sherlock y John se encontraban en el taxi camino a Scotland Yard, llenos de inquietudes y sobretodo miles de interrogantes en la cabeza de John. ¿Quién era "Morán"? Aún no lo sabía, pero después de lo ocurrido en su departamento era evidente que lo averiguaría muy pronto. Durante el viaje, Sherlock se mantenía silencioso y serio, al parecer se sentía perturbado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo y aunque consciente de lo ocurrido, John comenzó a mirar de cerca cada fibra, cada brillo y cada textura del rostro de Sherlock con devoción. Aquella piel de mármol que día atrás yacían entre sus brazos, sus ojos fulgurantes como aguas cristalinas, sus labios fríos y perfectamente delineados. Era encantador ver todo aquel espectáculo que se sentía prohibido y ajeno, pero a la vez tan, tan suyo… su fuerte sentido de voluntad y compromiso flaqueaban a cada segundo.

Sherlock se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada del doctor y sin voltear a mirarlo, le tomo de la mano suave y tímidamente. Ese pequeño toque hizo que el cuerpo de John se estremeciera por completo. Tragó un poco de saliva y volteó a mirar hacia el otro lado. El detective no se movió. Solo se quedó mirando a la ventana, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Poco después, llegaron a su destino.

¡MALDITA SEA, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA REAPARECIDO?! – gritó Sherlock, irritado.

No lo sé, toda la operación fue un éxito, él tendría que estar muerto, lo teníamos rodeado, lo acribillamos… ¡Tú lo viste! – Respondió Lestrade, con cierta angustia.

Por supuesto que lo vi y lo sigo viendo porque NO ESTÁ MUERTO. Es decir… ¿Qué ocurre con la maldita policía? Le he seguido el paso a Morán durante casi 3 años ¿para nada? ¿Tus gorilas no pueden hacer un trabajo tan simple teniendo todo a su disposición y en bandeja? De haber sabido que eran tan incapaces hubiera regresado antes, pude haberlo monitoreado desde aquí sus operaciones, haber maquinado una mejor estrategia fuera de aquel aburrido lugar donde estaba confinado, pude haber evitado que John…. – Sherlock guardó silencio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. John lo miró consternado y bajó la cabeza, sin decir palabra. El detective continúo su conversación en un tono más calmado – Ahora, es imprescindible saber dónde se encuentra

Estamos trabajando en eso, ten paciencia – Respondió Lestrade

¿Paciencia? ¿Dónde carajo tienes la cabeza Lestrade? Tratamos con el segundo hombre más peligroso del planeta, Sebastián Morán, explotaron mi departamento con John dentro ¡Pudo haberlo matado! – Reprochó Sherlock, algo nervioso y caminando de un lado a otro con las manos juntas. Era extraño verlo así, pero al parecer el peligro era inminente. – Ese mensaje que me envió, estoy seguro que quiere que le encontremos…pero ¿cómo? Aun no nos deja ninguna pista.

En ese momento, las reflexiones de Sherlock fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular. El número era desconocido por lo que, con todos alerta, se apresuró en contestar. Se comunicó una voz que cortó a los pocos segundos.

"_Hola cariño, te espero. Sin policías" _

La distorsionada voz que estaba tras el teléfono le era familiar, entendiendo perfectamente que aquella no era una llamada ordinaria y que lo más seguro es que, quien fuera, Morán la tendría prisionera. Todos a su alrededor preguntaron respecto a la llamada por lo que Sherlock, preocupado por futuras consecuencias que pudiera ocasionar no tomar a Morán en serio, optó por decir "Solo".

Espera Sherlock – Dijo John, tomándole de la manga – no irás a ningún lado sin mí

Confía en mí John…me encargaré de limpiar la basura y regresaré. – Replicó Sherlock

Está bien, pero iré tras de ti y si demoras en salir, iré a buscarte. No permitiré que te desaparezcas de nuevo sin decir nada ¿me oíste, idiota? – Le dijo John con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. El detective correspondió con una media sonrisa y salió raudo hacia el único lugar donde Morán habría estado siempre…dentro de su propia casa.

¡Que estupidez! ¡Cómo no preví esto antes! – Se reprochó Sherlock a si mismo mientras se dirigía a su departamento – Claro, Morán nunca sería tan listo como Moriarty, es un militar fuerte y escurridizo, pero completamente rígido y predecible. Tipos como él solo saben obedecer y dar órdenes, no es más que un soldado corrupto de baja calaña – Dijo el detective consultor para sí mismo en voz alta, mientras que el taxista lo oía extrañado. "¿Será algún loco estudiante de teatro? Porque creo que lo he visto en alguna parte" pensó sin decir nada.

Con nervios de acero, se apresuró a entrar discretamente al 221B. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a vociferar en tono burlón.

¿En serio Morán? Eres tan poco original… no sé cómo tu amado Moriarty no se aburría contigo. – Dijo Sherlock, despreocupadamente – Esconderse en mi casa todo el tiempo, esperando el momento preciso para moverte invisiblemente entre las paredes como una rata, ¡ah! Y agregando el hecho de que seguramente haz capturado a algún rehén para que hable por ti. Realmente me siento decepcionado.

En ese momento, sale caminando lentamente el rehén que había marcado su número, era Mary, quien se desplazó hasta la sala muerta de miedo y con una mira de francotirador en el pecho. Morán aún no mostraba la cara.

Nuestro juego se quedará aquí. Déjala ir, ella no tiene que ver con esto…solamente somos tú y yo. – Dijo Sherlock, agregándole firmeza al tono de su voz.

Soy un hombre discreto, me disgusta el público y aquella mujer deseaba estar en la primera fila, viéndonos jugar – se escuchó finalmente la voz de Morán – Es momento de continuar con lo nuestro en privado y cerrarle el telón.

En cuestión de segundos, se espetó el certero disparo del francotirador mientras Mary solo cerró los ojos. Abrió los ojos al sentir el peso de Sherlock cayendo sobre ella. Él había recibido el balazo para protegerla. Mary, desesperada, sostuvo al detective viendo la herida abierta por la bala, la cual cayó a la altura de su omoplato. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, Sherlock vio su rostro adivinando lo que seguramente le diría, se adelantó:

No…creas que lo hice por ti. – Le dijo el detective con voz entrecortada – esto es por John…todo es por él.

Mientras Sherlock se retorcía de dolor, Morán daba finalmente la cara y se mostraba ante él. Sacó de su cinto un revolver y lo apuntó directamente a la cabeza del detective.

Ya me cansé de estar haciendo estupideces. Finalmente gané, te gane Holmes y ahora como premio, te dispararé en tu lugar favorito, justo en la cabeza – Le dijo Morán, sonriendo – y luego me comeré tus sesos como si fueran los de una vaca…veamos si el pensar tanto le dio mejor sabor – ríe burlonamente.

En aquellos segundos, Sherlock se estaba desangrando, sintiéndose finalmente vencido después de tanto haber luchado. Frente a sus ojos, diferentes momentos en su vida, la escuela, Mami, Mycroft y la política, sus primeros casos como detective, sus experimentos, el día en que conoció a John y todos los casos que resolvieron juntos, su desaparición y finalmente…aquella noche que pasó aferrado a los brazos del doctor en su habitación. Ese recuerdo lo hizo soltar una amarga lágrima de impotencia frente a la situación, pensando "John…perdóname, creo que no podré regresar…". En ese momento, Morán aprieta el gatillo y se escucha un estridente ruido de bala.

No sé para qué presumes tanto de tu cerebro si actúas tan precipitadamente – Dijo John, entrando en el departamento.

El doctor había disparado contra la pierna de Morán justo antes que este jalara el gatillo. Detrás de él venía Lestrade y sus oficiales, asegurándose de no perder un segundo de ventaja para quitarle el arma e inmovilizar a Morán.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia Sherlock, quien había perdido mucha sangre después de ese terrible impacto. Cogió una bata tirada sobre el sofá y se aseguró de detener la hemorragia, improvisando una venda para detener la sangre, pero con sumo cuidado puesto que la bala seguía interna.

No te preocupes Sherlock, estarás bien, me aseguraré de ello, todo estará bajo control. – Dijo John, mientras envolvía la herida con preocupación. Había perdido mucha sangre.

Ya te lo dije una vez…estaría perdido sin mi blogger. – Sonrió Sherlock, con dificultad – Siempre serás el mejor de los hombres John…sin importar que pase después…siempre serás la persona más importante para mí, quiero que lo sepas…yo…te a…

John cortó las palabras de Sherlock con un beso. Un corto y delicado roce de labios, como si fuera la primera vez. Ambos se miraron firmemente a los ojos, olvidándose de las miradas que los rodeaban, especialmente la de Mary quien contemplaba la escena con cierto dolor y serenidad.

Los paramédicos se llevaron a Sherlock con rapidez, quien cayó dormido debido al cansancio y los sedantes para el dolor. A su lado Mary, aún asustada, y un preocupado John se dirigían hacia el hospital sin pronunciar palabra. Luego de unas horas, Mary salió del lugar y se acercó a John en la sala de espera.

Mary, todo está bien ¿verdad? – preguntó él, tomando su mano.

No te preocupes, yo estoy bien…algo perturbada aún, pero estoy bien. La pregunta es ¿ÉL esta bien? – Respondió ella

Si…él se pondrá bien, perdió sangre pero afortunadamente se extrajo la bala sin mayores dificultades, no fue tan profunda, solo una pequeña operación y…

Él recibió esa bala en mi lugar – interrumpió Mary – debí haber muerto en ese momento, pero me protegió a costa de su vida….y me dijo que…lo hacía por ti…que todo era por ti.

John guardó silencio, moviendo los labios nerviosamente, cambió el tema

¿Cómo…cómo es que ese tipo llegó hasta ti, en el trabajo, en casa? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó el doctor

John yo…perdóname, pero entre a tu apartamento sin avisar y es allí donde me encontró…yo necesitaba respuestas… - respondió Mary, ante la mirada dudosa del John, continuo - Desde aquel día, cuando tu amigo Sherlock Holmes apareció habias estado muy extraño, ¿no esperabas que no notara tu evidente rechazo, verdad? - dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Querida yo…- dijo él dulcificando un poco la voz, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Mary.

Lo único que consideras lo suficientemente íntimo y sagrado, digno de toda tu confianza, es aquel piso en Baker Street…sé perfectamente que aquellas noches en las que me decías "saldré con unos amigos", en realidad regresabas a ese lugar…a estar solo…solo con SUS recuerdos…es como un palacio impenetrable en el que solo él y tu pueden estar, donde no hay cabida para nada…ni nadie más. - la voz de Mary comenzó a entrecortarse, manifestando su dolor.

John intentó confortarla con un abrazo, pero ella lo tomo de las muñecas y lo alejó suavemente. Tragó saliva y continúo su relato.

Cuando llegué al Baker Street, entre directamente hacia tu habitación y noté un espantoso desastre y el olor a pólvora…me espanté… fue entonces que apareció aquel tipo…me dijo algo como "Es una lástima, mi señora… ¿Es acaso ESTO lo que está buscando? – Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña nota…la misma que John le dejó a Sherlock al lado de la cama, antes de partir. Luego de mostrársela, ella dijo – Fue en ese momento que…comencé a dudar mucho más. Cuando aquel hombre, Sherlock Holmes me salvó…supe que parte de mis sospechas eran ciertas. Sin embargo, cuando tú lo besaste…. – Mary desvía lentamente la mirada –…supe que todas mis sospechas eran ciertas.

John derramó una lágrima de impotencia, sin saber que decir o hacer por ella. Sabía que era imposible esconder lo obvio y que de nada valdría negarlo. No obstante, antes que el doctor pueda formular palabra alguna, se comenzó a escuchar un terrible escándalo viniendo de los pasillos del hospital, especialmente por impacientes de voces de MUY enojadas enfermeras.

¿Pueden dejar de armar tanto escándalo? ¡Esto es un hospital! – Dijo en tono irónico y burlón una voz más que conocida – Yo no necesito descansar ni tonterías de esas, fue solo un rasguño, estoy perfectamente ¡Déjenme en paz!

Las enfermeras, cansadas de perseguir a Sherlock para que tome reposo, lo dejaron a su suerte. Antes de irse, una de ellas alcanzó a decir - Si me descuentan su mal comportamiento de mi salario, iré a su casa y le echaré sal a esa herida". Sherlock, en sus perfectas facultades, atinó a decir:

Bueno, no dudo que una enfermera que sobrepasa los 40 años y vive con uno, no…cinco gatos en casa, porque es evidente que aquellos rasguños no de sus pacientes, tiene la paciencia suficiente para allanar una casa y echarle sal a mi herida, tomando en cuenta que sus antebrazos tienen marcas evidentes de trepar algo similar a una pared, sin contar con esas rodillas que al parecer usa con regularidad sobre el piso ¿será que un buen amigo suyo o vecino cercano le invita a jugar Twister en casa de manera clandestina? – Dijo Sherlock sin pausas y con una sonrisa sarcástica. La pálida enfermera solo volteo sobre su eje y continúo su camino.

El detective caminó hacia Mary y John rápida y ofuscadamente ante la mirada de ambos. Los miró a los ojos y dijo sin reparo.

Creo que es hora de que nos sentemos a hablar, es evidente que no podemos dejar de mentirnos mutuamente y ahora simplemente me harte de ser simplemente un espectador, ya no más… - dijo Sherlock, ante la mirada confusa de ambos.

**Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo 4: Selfish

**Protect me, Protect me**

**Capítulo 4: Selfish**

Perdóname John, simplemente no puedo continuar con la misma paciencia después de los recientes acontecimientos. Es evidente que la dopamina que emites se encuentra dirigida hacia mí, puedo sentirla, es instintivo, se observa con gran facilidad. – Dijo él. Ante la confusa mirada de John, Sherlock finalmente dijo – En pocas palabras, tú estás enamorado de mí.

Estas palabras pusieron nerviosa e incomoda a Mary, más aun con la mirada esquiva y el sonrojado rostro del doctor. Sin embargo, se endureció y le replicó:

¿Y… que lo hace pensar que cederé tan fácilmente y le dejaré a John para usted? – contestó Mary, con una expresión más segura, ante la mirada de sorpresa del doctor. Sherlock hazlo una ceja, dibujando una desafiante media sonrisa en sus labios.

Pues en ese caso, Srta. Morstan, supongo que tenemos que pelear por él y demostrar quien, evidentemente, es el mejor – le respondió, mirándola a los ojos

¡POR DIOS QUÉ ES ESTO! Yo no soy ningún trofeo por el cual tengan que estar peleando. Mary, te quiero mucho y eres una gran mujer, pero estoy confundido respecto a todo en este momento. Sherlock…será mejor que vayas a tu habitación y descanses ¿está bien? Dejemos las cosas así por ahora. Yo…iré a dormir a la casa de Stanford, seguro que me recibirá – Dijo John a ambos, notoriamente confundido

John, espera, puedes venir conmigo a Baker Street no tienes por qué ir a otro lugar. Sé que ahora tu habitación tiene algunos problemas debido a la explosión, pero sin ningún problema puedes dormir conmigo. – dijo alegremente el detective

No, Sherlock por favor yo…los veré después – Dijo John, alejándose de ambos y saliendo del hospital. Esto dejo a Mary y Sherlock mirándose uno al otro en silencio.

Sherlock, yo quiero mucho a John ¿sabes?….todo este tiempo con él ha sido realmente bueno. Sin embargo, siempre supe dentro de mí cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos…aquellos que yo me empeñé en hacerle olvidar porque fueron muy dolorosos para él. Ahora que has regresado a su vida, has estremecido totalmente su mundo, NUESTRO mundo…solo espero que pienses en el bien de John porque…lo que hiciste…fue extremadamente egoísta. No tengo clara la razón por la cual lo dejaste solo y engañado durante tanto tiempo, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que… - la voz de Mary empezó a ofuscarse - en ningún momento te detuviste a pensar siquiera en lo que John sentiría. En sus noches en vela y en sus sentimientos por ti…NO TE DETUVISTE A PENSAR QUE JOHN TE AMABA Y QUE TODO SU MUNDO GIRABA A TU ALREDEDOR, SOLO HICISTE UNA SALIDA DRAMÁTICA Y DESPUÉS TU GRAN REGRESO…como si…no te importase nada más que tú mismo… -hizo una pausa y respiró hondo - Lo…lo siento, yo…será mejor que me retire, espero que te mejores y gracias de nuevo por todo.

En ese momento, el único detective consultor del mundo se quedó completamente atónito con estas palabras…por primera vez sentía que…no tenía respuesta alguna para aquella afirmación y simplemente la vio alejarse en silencio. Claro que había sido doloroso para él, es decir ¿Qué sabía esa mujer para hablar de esa manera? Se preguntaba Sherlock. Muy simple, quería a John, como él también lo quería…

¿No pensé lo suficiente en John? – meditaba el detective, uniendo sus manos a la altura de su mentón y sentándose en la sala de espera del hospital.

Gracias Mike, realmente eres de gran ayuda, me sacas de un apuro. Qué bueno que llegué antes que empezara esta terrible lluvia – le dijo John, acomodando unas cobijas sobre el sofá-cama de Stanford.

No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos. Más bien te quería preguntar ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Sherlock? Supe que ha regresado y realmente me sorprendí. Supongo que tu aún más sin embargo…. ¿Qué le dijiste a Mary? Es decir, no quiero ser indiscreto, puedes abstenerte de responder si lo deseas. – comentó Mike, con mucha curiosidad. No obstante, esta pregunta había extrañado al doctor.

Emm… no comprendo Mike ¿Qué tendría que ver Mary con el regreso de Sherlock? – preguntó, intentando no evidenciar todo lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Vamos John… ¿Acaso Sherlock y tú no eran pareja? Yo sé que siempre fuiste un galán con las chicas pero cuando te enamoras, te enamoras sin importar qué…y eso que tenían él y tu ¡Vaya que era amor! – dijo Mike con tranquilidad, poniendo al doctor nervioso y notoriamente avergonzado. – Yo estoy bien con todo aquello, no tienes que sentirte mal…recuerdo incluso que antes de su desaparición, me sentía realmente feliz de que después de haber vivido tantas cosas, hayas finalmente encontrado el amor y que fuera yo el causante de aquello. Sobre todo por lo que me dijo Sherlock.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo Sherlock? - Dijo John con voz nerviosa y entrecortada. Solo podía pensar ¡¿Qué carajo le habría dicho Sherlock?!

Bueno, no tiene caso que te lo esconda, aunque me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto. Él me dijo algo como "Generalmente no soy fanático de las emociones, no me interesan. Pero el haber traído a John a mi vida es…la única desviación a la lógica que me quiero permitir, por el resto de mi vida…Gracias Mike". Realmente nunca me imaginé siquiera oírle decir algo así, me alegré mucho y lo recuerdo con entusiasmo – Dijo Mike con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. Continuó – Bueno perdóname, siento que te perturbé un poco y no debería de estarme metiendo en estos asuntos tan íntimos. Creo que mejor me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Yo…no he podido hablar de nada de esto con nadie Mike. Lo único que sé ahora es que me siento extremadamente confundido y que…todo lo…que dijiste – John baja la cabeza, melancólico – todo eso sobre nosotros…es cierto. Por esa razón estoy aquí, porque simplemente no sé qué puedo hacer. Mary es maravillosa y que me comprende, me aguanta, me siento bien con ella. Sherlock siempre ha sido un manojo de arrogancia, egoísmo y parece que jamás puede estar quieto. Piensa que todo alrededor gira a su alrededor y que no existe ser más inteligente que él, me saca de quicio su falta de consideración. Sin embargo…yo…- y John se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Creo que allí tienes la respuesta a tus dudas querido amigo. Descansa, parece que ha sido un día muy difícil. – Dijo Mike, apagando las luces y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Luego de un rato perdido en sus pensamientos, John empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando empezó a sentirse unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Alarmado, John se levantó de la cama apurado ¡Quizás es alguna emergencia! Pensó, a pesar de que su buen amigo no parecía haber escuchado nada en absoluto. Al abrir la puerta, un hombre completamente empapado por la lluvia estaba frente a él. Entro sin ser invitado y se acercó hacia la luz de la sala, mientras se quitaba el abrigo…sin duda, era alguien más que conocido por el doctor.

Sherlock… ¿Se puede saber por qué irrumpes aquí en plena noche? - dijo John, ofuscado - Sé qué haces lo que viene en gana, pero eso no te da derecho a… - antes de que continúe su regaño, Sherlock propinó un profundo beso sobre los labios de John, cogiéndole de la cintura y metiendo sagazmente su lengua dentro de su boca, salvajemente, como nunca antes. Mientras jugueteaba con sus labios, el detective bajo sus manos desde la cintura hasta las nalgas de John, las cuales apretó con rudeza y un incontrolable deseo de bajarle aquellos delgados pantalones de pijama que traía puesto en ese instante. Por un momento, John se dejó llevar por aquellas deliciosas y cálidas sensaciones sobre su cuerpo…solo existían esos segundos, mientras que lo pasado, lo presente y lo futuro no tenía ningún valor. No obstante, el ruido de una ventana cerrándose fue suficiente para sacar al doctor de su trance, recordando dónde estaba y cuáles eran las razones por las que pasaba la noche allí. Se separó de Sherlock con delicadeza y dando un suspiro profundo, comenzó a hablar.

Tú… tú realmente crees que puedes hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana ¿verdad? Que yo estaré allí para ti cuando lo requieras sin importar como me sienta o lo que piense. – dijo John, apesadumbrado

Si tengo que pedirte miles de veces perdón, lo haré nuevamente con tal de que regreses a mi lado. Verás John, yo… - dice el detective, quien es interrumpido por John

No se trata de pedir perdón Sherlock, sino de tu gran egoísmo…tú siempre serás así y eso no cambiará nunca. Ni siquiera comprendes que yo he seguido adelante sin ti. Interrumpes en mi vida y mi futuro como si nada pasara…yo te amo Sherlock, realmente te amo…pero yo no creo que pueda seguir con esto para siempre. Mi mundo giraba a tu alrededor…sentía que eras lo mejor que me había pasado después de estar tanto tiempo solitario y sin nada por qué seguir adelante…pero ahora es diferente, ahora ya…no siento ninguna seguridad… - dijo John, de cuyos ojos manaban lágrimas que se resistían a salir fácilmente.

John, debo aceptar que no soy muy bueno respecto a este tipo de temas tan…no racionales. Claro, entiendo que ahora no confíes en mí, por eso decidí darte algo a cambio para que tengas plena seguridad. – Dijo Sherlock, con gran tranquilidad.

Emmm….pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué podrías darme tú para…algo como eso? – preguntó John muy sorprendido- ¿Qué…me quieres dar?

Mi vida, John – respondió el detective con una sonrisa – Sé que te sientes muy confundido respecto a mí y a los hechos recientes, por lo te estoy dando el mejor aval que puedo ofrecerte. A mí.

Pero…es decir… ¿Có…cómo es eso que me darás tu vida Sherlock? no lo entiendo…explícamelo y no me asustes. – Dijo John, con múltiples interpretaciones en la cabeza.

Sin duda el mismo John, siempre ves pero no observas, oyes pero no escuchas. – Tras una pequeña pausa, el detective continuo – John, cásate conmigo.

Sin palabras, sin respiración y sin estar seguro de lo que acababa de oír o si era otro de esos sueños donde Sherlock se aparecía, John solo atinó a decir:

Sí…

Luego de dejar una nota y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta, Sherlock y John dejaron silenciosamente la casa del buen Mike. Llegaron hasta su hogar en Baker Street, aún con algunas huellas de lo ocurrido aquella tarde y una que otra advertencia policial en un intenso color amarillo. No habían cruzado siquiera una palabra desde que dejaron la casa, solo una profunda mirada que compartieron durante varios minutos mientras estaban en el taxi. Entraron a la habitación de Sherlock, cerraron la puerta y se miraron, sin decir palabra alguna, como diciéndose miles de cosas que no se atrevían a pronunciar. Así como algunas que aún no sabían siquiera como explicar. Finalmente, estando inmóviles, uno parado frente al otro, John atinó a romper el silencio.

No sé si lo que estamos haciendo es correcto, es decir…- John volvió al silencio, pensando en cómo terminar su frase, mientras que Sherlock comenzó a desabotonar su camisa – Es decir…después de esto no hay marcha atrás, además esta Mary y no puedo comportarme así co..

Shhh… John –interrumpió Sherlock – te prometo que en este preciso instante dejaré almacenado todo aquello que pasa por mi cabeza y… - Sherlock tomo la mano de John y la colocó sobre su pecho, entre los bordes de la camisa abierta - …solamente pensaré en ti. Te pediré que hagas lo mismo por mí, olvídalo todo y…tócame John.

Estas palabras sonrojaron completamente al doctor, quien ahora tenía la mirada fija en la piel blanca y los pezones del detective, los cuales comenzó a recoger tímidamente con la yema de sus dedos. Era increíble como un hombre tan fuerte e imponente como Sherlock podía tener la piel tan delicada y brillante, como si estuviera hecha de porcelana.

John acerco su boca hacia la pálida textura del detective besándola con dulzura. Suavemente comenzó a deslizar su lengua alrededor de sus pezones, jugueteando traviesamente y preguntándose a la vez: ¿Cómo un hombre podría ser tan hermoso, hasta el punto de hacerlo enloquecer y olvidarlo todo? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, seguramente la encontraría en el cuerpo de Sherlock.

Poco a poco fue tomando más confianza y sin dejar de besar su pecho, John comenzó a deslizar las manos sobre los muslos de Sherlock con fuerza, logrando un sonoro gemido por parte del detective que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, dejando de lado todo pensamiento que estuviera fuera de esa habitación. Cogió con sus manos el cinturón de Sherlock y lo despojó rápidamente de sus pantalones, pasando a tocar con firmeza aquella rígida erección, por sobre su ropa interior.

El doctor bajo lentamente sus labios desde los pezones hacia el ombligo del detective, mientras retiraba suavemente los húmedos interiores que cubrían su hombría. Siguió recorriendo verticalmente aquella esbelta figura con sus labios suaves, hasta llegar al punto más caliente. John comenzó a lamer sin prisa pero sin pausa el pene de Sherlock, haciéndolo exhalar placentera música a sus oídos.

Oh…John…oh dios – Eran las palabras que Sherlock pronunciaba lentamente, dejándose llevar por completo. Su lengua recorría todo su sexo de arriba abajo, alternando con la firme y constante succión de la boca de su amante que parecía querer acabar con él, canalizando todas sus fuerzas y energías en esa parte de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de tanta delicia. John se sentía extremadamente complacido viendo aquellas rodillas quebrarse de tanto placer, por lo que no dudo ni un instante en ir más allá. Embadurnó la desbordante humedad de Sherlock entre sus dedos, pasando a colocarlos dentro de él con mucha delicadeza, sin dejar de atenderlo con la boca, provocándole un placer incontrolable. Fue en aquel momento en que Sherlock sintió no poder soportarlo más.

Por favor John...ponlo…dentro de mí…quiero…sentirlo – dijo el detective consultor, entrecortando por el éxtasis.

Estas palabras hicieron perder la cabeza a John, quien a pesar de aun seguir completamente vestido, tenía una fuerte erección que casi rompía sus pantalones. Se los bajó apresuradamente y en solo cuestión de segundos, estaba listo para él. Condujo a Sherlock hasta la cama y mientras lo besaba suavemente en el cuello, se inclinó sobre él para empezar. Curiosamente, sentía que las piernas de Sherlock temblaban ligeramente, como tímidas. Al notarlo, Sherlock se apresuró a decir.

Como debes intuir, esta es la primera vez que alguien hace algo como ESTO con mi cuerpo, por lo que te pediré comprensión. Existen sucesos en la naturaleza que incluso un genio puede desconocer. – Dijo Sherlock con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas y esquivando la mirada.

Esta sorprendente muestra de ingenuidad por parte del detective puso a John al límite. Verlo así frente a él, tan indefenso, vulnerable y a su merced, tan dependiente de él, tan suyo, lo hizo pensar que todo lo que tuvo que esperar por él, valió totalmente la pena.

El doctor comenzó a entrar en su amado lentamente, mirando con atención sus reacciones y cuidándose de ser delicado. El cuerpo sudado de Sherlock y las lujuriosas facciones de éxtasis en su rostro lo hacían tocar el cielo, penetrándolo con más fuerza y mayor rapidez, respirando juntos al unísono, gritando su nombre una y otra vez "OH! Sherlock, estas fabuloso, por dios…siento que no puedo aguantar más". Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más potentes, haciendo que el detective llegue rápidamente al punto máximo.

JOHN! – balbuceó fuertemente, comenzando a descargarse en el dulce tramo del orgasmo, cayendo entre su pecho y el de John.

Te amo Sherlock – dijo John, quien inmediatamente después descargó su deseo dentro de Sherlock, junto a un estridente alarido que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Al día siguiente, abrazados por la luz de la mañana, John abrió los ojos relajado y descansado, después de innumerables noches en vela y constantes pesadillas, se sentía perfecto. Con un bostezo matutino, volteo a ver el otro lado de la cama, encontrando a su detective echado boca abajo y con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

Buenos días Sherlock…esto… ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó John con curiosidad

Pues ¿Qué otra cosa podría ocurrir? Sino las consecuencias de tus actos, John Hamish Watson – dijo Sherlock, con una expresión de molestia. El doctor no entendió absolutamente nada por un momento, hasta que luego quedó más claro que el agua. Solo atinó a taparse la boca para no reírse de aquella inocente, cálida y graciosa escena. DEFINITIVAMENTE era la primera vez que le hacían el amor a Sherlock.

No te preocupes Sherlock, te daré algo para el dolor y se te pasará en un momento – Le dijo burlón

No necesito nada, gracias, estoy en perfecta forma, mejor preocúpate por ir a comprar algo para desayunar. Esta vez realmente muero de hambre. – respondió el detective

John se apresuró en darse un baño mientras Sherlock seguía inmóvil en cama, esperando a que se le pase un poco el dolor. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y antes de salir, comenzó a sonar su celular. Al contestar, recordó que afuera aún había un mundo al cual enfrentarse.

Hola John…te fui a buscar a donde Mike, pero me dijo que habías regresado a Baker Street. – Dijo Mary por el teléfono – He pensado mucho y bueno…quiero proponerte algo. Déjame verte más tarde, a solas. Sé que estas con él…preferiría que no le dijeras nada.

John trago saliva al escuchar esto. Estaba seguro de su elección, sin embargo estaba nervioso de lo que ella pudiera decirle ¿Qué propuesta podría hacerle?

Está bien, te veré esta tarde en el restaurante chino de siempre. Hasta entonces. – respondió John, con desasosiego.

_**Concluirá…**_


	5. Capítulo 5: With You

**Protect me, Protect me**

**Capítulo 5: With you**

-¡OUCH! John, eso realmente me dolió ¿Qué no fuiste a la universidad para estudiar medicina o algo así? – Dijo Sherlock, intentando irritar al doctor.

-Bueno, sería mucho más fácil si te quedaras quieto y me dejaras limpiarte la herida que, por cierto, esta comenzado a curar bastante bien, y eso que apenas ha pasado un día. Felizmente no comprometió tu brazo ni ningún nervio, fuiste afortunado – Respondió John, curándole con cuidado. – Además, anoche no te quejabas en ningún momento del dolor – dijo el doctor, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Dopamina y Oxitocina John – respondió el detective – Sabes tan bien como yo que la fluidez de esas sustancias químicas en nuestro cuerpo se enfoca durante el acto sexual. Es decir ¿Cómo podría pensar en cualquier dolor físico teniendo tu pene en mi trasero? – comentó, haciendo que John se sienta increíblemente avergonzado. Al notarlo, Sherlock sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que lo preocupaba.

-Bueno doctor Watson, ¿finalmente me lo dirás? – preguntó Sherlock

-Decirte… ¿qué? – respondió el doctor, inquieto.

La llamada que recibiste esta mañana John, no creas que no lo he notado. Por la manera en que parecías alejarte de la habitación al hablar y tu voz baja, asumo que fue Mary ¿me equivoco? – preguntó.

-...no Sherlock…no te equivocas. Ella me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo en un rato, dijo que deseaba decirme algo, no sé, proponerme dijo ella…y que sería mejor que no estuvieras presente. – respondió John, esquivando la mirada del detective. Sherlock se separó del lado de John y se posó frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

-Seguro te pedirá regresar a su lado y volver a empezar. Te dirá que te ama y te recordara los hermosos momentos que pasaron juntos durante mi ausencia. Eso es lo que hacen las parejas comunes ¿verdad? He visto demasiados casos y demasiada televisión basura…como para saber en que terminan este tipo de situaciones – Dijo Sherlock, sin demostrar mayor expresión. John notó cierta incomodidad y se acercó a él lentamente. Con delicadeza, puso su cabeza contra su espalda, intentando reconfortarlo.

-Tú sabes que le debo mucho a Mary y que la quiero. Pero no olvides que…yo te elegí a ti…y eso nada ni NADIE podrá cambiarlo ¿De acuerdo? – comentó el doctor mientras restregaba suavemente si cabeza sobre la espalda del detective. – Ahora debo ir a encontrarme con ella en el restaurante chino, confía en mi ¿sí? Y descansa.

Sherlock no respondió y tampoco se movió de lugar. John solo atinó a ponerse su chaqueta y verlo, sintiéndose apesadumbrado. Él no tenía intenciones de ocultarle las cosas a Sherlock, simplemente sentía que Mary tenía derecho a ser escuchada, para luego comentárselo al detective. Cuando John bajó las escaleras y cerró la puerta, Sherlock lo vio alejarse por la ventana. Inmediatamente y aún algo adolorido, se quitó la bata, se puso bufanda, zapatos y su largo abrigo de paño negro con la intención de seguirle. Sabía que irían al restaurante chino de siempre ¿a qué otro sino? Tomó un taxi apresuradamente y se aventuró a seguirlos. Sherlock Holmes es un hombre que siempre se ha dejado llevar por la razón, la lógica y observación. No obstante, él no podía explicarse a sí mismo por qué necesitaba saber con desesperación lo que pasaría con Mary. Sin duda, confiaba en John y sabía que era un hombre impoluto y de palabra, pero algo dentro de él se sentía intranquilo, no por lo que Mary fuera decirle, sino por lo que quisiera intentar con John. ¿Tomar su mano? ¿Un beso? La idea de pensar siquiera en estas opciones se revolvía en el estómago de Sherlock, haciéndolo sentir enojado y apesadumbrado a la misma vez. Sin duda, era otro de esos sentimientos que no podía terminar de comprender para sí mismo, no obstante, allí estaban, invadiendo su preciosa mente como un virus comecarne, llenando su cabeza de dudas y suposiciones infundadas.

Cuando el detective llego al restaurante chino, allí estaban, conversando de alguna cosa que aún no alcanzaba a escuchar. Se veían bastante serenos y no parecían estar enojados en lo absoluto. Sherlock presenciaba una tranquilidad perturbadora entre ambos, por tanto tenía que acercarse más para entender la situación. Para su buena suerte, el restaurante contaba con mucha gente, siendo el lugar perfecto para no ser visto. Se despojó de su bufanda y saco, entro sin ser visto a la cocina, se escabulló en el cuarto de empleados, se puso rápidamente un uniforme de mesero sobre la ropa y unos viejos anteojos que encontró en los vestidores. Cogiendo la primera bandeja en su camino, se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban. Sherlock se dispuso a ordenar con detenimiento, estaban en la mesa "10".

-¡Vamos! Apresúrense, la tía de la mesa 11 esta como loca desde hace rato y hasta sospecho que aquella señora me está echando ojo y me da escalofríos, rápido. – dijo Sherlock con voz divertida, fingiendo ser un mesero

-Sí, lo sabemos pero tú entiendes cómo es la Sra. Carby, sin embargo ella es de nuestras mejores clientes. – Le respondió uno de los cocineros, asumiendo que es un trabajador cualquiera.

Sherlock fue con destreza a llevar la ensalada a la anciana de la mesa contigua a la de John, intentando pasar totalmente desapercibido y escuchar una pisca de la conversación

-John ambos sabemos que este es el mejor camino ¿verdad? Aunque no lo creas, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, realmente estoy contenta – comentaba Mary a John, sonriéndole

-¿Estas segura? Yo…no sé qué decirte y tampoco sé que como decírselo a él. – Respondía John, con una sonrisa. Una abrumadoramente dulce sonrisa que puso al detective con los pelos de punta.

-Oye, llévale al Sr. McCoy su filete de una vez, me está exasperando y tengo dos mesas más por atender. – Le dijo otro mesero, dándole un empujón para que se moviera. Si no hacia lo que le pedían, podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto, por lo que fingió irse de allí.

Para su buena suerte, se acercó la cocina y escucho "Ya salió el pedido de la mesa 10". Era el momento perfecto para llegar muy cuidadosamente a la conversación por unos segundos, solo tendría que dejar los platos e irse rápidamente. Sherlock llegó hasta la mesa donde ellos seguían conversando.

-…realmente Mary no sé cómo sentirte, yo… - Sherlock dejó los platos en la mesa raudo y volteo, fingiendo irse. – esto es…

- Deseo verte radiante en un esmoquin, de seguro te verás estupendo. – respondió Mary, mientras Sherlock oía intranquilo, intentando contener esas emociones que tanto ha evadido siempre. Necesitaba leer su lenguaje por lo que se volteó hacia la pareja, ligeramente – Yo realmente me siento muy bien John. – En ese momento, Mary estira sus brazos, tocando cariñosamente la mano de John con las suyas. El arduo trabajo del detective consultor por evadir e imposibilitar sus emociones se colapsó por completo. Volteo desesperado y separó la mano del doctor de entre las de aquella dama, tomándola con sus propias manos y acercándola a su pecho.

-NO…lo toques de esa manera – gritó Sherlock, llamando la atención de los demás comensales y ante la sorpresa de John y Mary. Después de solo unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Sherlock se había dado cuenta que había permitido que sus celos lo traicionen, dando evidencia pública de aquella única e ineludible debilidad llamada que poseía. Una con nombre y apellido, John Watson. El doctor, con algo de sonrojo en las mejillas, aclaró su garganta sonoramente, intentando romper el silencio e ignorando las miradas curiosas. Atinó a conversar como si ese pequeño gran incidente no hubiera ocurrido.

-Sherlock, me alegró que estés aquí, justamente Mary y yo estábamos conversando sobre ti. Verás… - mientras John conversaba, el sagaz detective interrumpió.

-He oído parte de su conversación John, creo que no se necesita ser un genio para entender las conclusiones de sus palabras. Solo puedo decirles que… - trago algo de saliva, y aclaró su garganta con pesadez. Aquellos fragmentos de la plática solo podían dirigirse a una triste realidad, bajo su criterio lógico. John de seguro había decidido quedarse con Mary, porque siente una enorme gratitud por ella… y bueno, al final era lo mejor ¿no? Ella le daría la vida feliz, aburrida y estable que John seguramente deseaba, lejos de los constantes riesgos y cambios a los que se exponía a su lado, contando además con el hecho de que al doctor siempre le han gustado las mujeres.

Estos pensamientos que rondaban a Sherlock lo tuvieron en silencio por algunos segundos, mientras soltaba lentamente la mano de John. En ese momento, fue interrumpido por la voz del doctor.

-Tienes que disculpar a Sherlock, Mary, el simplemente es de esa manera, trabaja su mente de una manera explosiva y a veces se olvida de los modales. Él quiere agradecerte tanto como yo ¿verdad Sherlock? – le pregunto John, mirándole con reproche, como a un niño pequeño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Agradecerte? ¿Yo? – dijo el detective mirándolos sin sentido.

- Oh disculpe, el primer y único detective consultor del mundo, acertado como ninguno es tan grandioso que piensa que se lo merece todo ¿verdad? – dijo sarcástico, mirándolo con molestia.

- No te preocupes John, está bien, ya se dará todo en su momento, lo importante es que todos estamos contentos por esto. – le dijo Mary, con serenidad.

- Pero… cómo puedes pensar que podía agradecerle por hacer algo como esto. – respondió Sherlock, indignado.

-¿Te parece poco que Mary haya hecho los preparativos para poder realizar NUESTRA boda? ¡Lo ha hecho todo ella sola por nosotros! – dijo John, bastante enojado. Estas palabras sorprendieron al detective. Su deducción había fallado garrafalmente y se había comportado de manera inapropiada o mejor dicho, como un idiota. Sin embargo, Sherlock Holmes JAMÁS se equivoca.

- Ehm… no es que no le aprecie, lo hago pero ¿cómo puedo comprobar realmente que sus "recomendaciones nupciales" nos sean totalmente satisfactorias? – reprochó el detective, engreído.

- ¿En serio te interesan ese tipo de cosas? – dijo John, quien junto a Mary miraron a Sherlock increíblemente sorprendidos. Definitivamente, al detective no podía importarle menos dónde o cómo se realizaría la boda, le era suficiente con saber que se uniría con su doctor para siempre y que nada los volvería a separar, no había nada más que pensar. Pero era mejor seguir siendo petulante a ser un emotivo-desesperado.

- Bueno, no es que importe realmente, solo que podría presentarse algún caso interesante y no desearía estar lejos de Londres, es todo – respondió Sherlock

- No te preocupes, no estará nadie que no conozcas…a excepción claro de algunos familiares de parte mía, nada especial realmente. – le respondió el doctor.

- Bueno muchachos, creo que seguiremos haciendo los planes en la semana ya que queda poco. Es hora de que me vaya, tengo turno nocturno en el trabajo y quiero llegar a tiempo. – les dijo Mary, levantándose de la mesa.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del taxi, Sherlock la detuvo antes de que Mary se fuera.

-Perdona, gracias. – le dijo detective. Mary solo atinó a sonreírle y decirle adiós.

Aquella noche, John ya que estaba en la cama, acomodándose plácidamente en la cama de Sherlock quién estaba sentado en la cama frente a su laptop, terminando de escribir recientes resultados de sus experimentos en su web. De un momento a otro, John comenzó a ahogar una leve risa, llamando la atención de Sherlock que llevaba varios minutos viéndolo de reojo, fingiendo concentración en sus avances.

-¿Qué es tan divertido que ahogas una risa? – preguntó el detective, alzando una ceja.

-Jeje…nada, simplemente pensaba una tontería respecto a lo que conversé hoy con Mary. - respondió sin mayor explicación

-¿Qué, sobre qué? – le preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que Mary me comentó que había hecho un reembolso del vestido en la tienda por departamento y que podía utilizarlo para comprar un nuevo traje para ti. Sin embargo, por un momento me imagine – riendo nuevamente – como te verías si fueras tu quien utilizara el vestido de novia…jajaja… - ahoga una gran carcajada con la mano, divertido – Ahora que lo pienso, creo que te verías sexy.

Esto último hizo sentir avergonzado a Sherlock de pies a cabeza, brindado color a sus mejillas pálidas. Pero por supuesto, Holmes era un pésimo perdedor por lo que no podía dejarse doblegar por ese comentario. Cerró su laptop rápidamente y deslizó sus manos bajo la ropa interior de John, tocando suavemente su masculinidad.

-Yo te puedo enseñar algo mucho más sexy que eso…. – le susurró el detective, quitándose la incómoda ropa de dormir.

- Espera Sherlock…-lo detuvo John – Hoy día en el restaurante…por qué aquella reacción cuando…tu sabes…además, estabas como escondido y no entiendo por qué, es decir…

- Shhh…silencio John. Te diré esto y lo haré solo una vez. – le dijo, mirándolo de forma penetrante – No permitiré que NADIE, absolutamente nadie que no soy yo te toque. Ahora yo te pertenezco… y… - comenzó a lamerlo suavemente desde el cuello hasta la oreja – tu me perteneces a mí, John…

Luego de estas palabras, se apagaron las luces.

-Por el poder que me confiere la ciudad de Londres, los declaro esposos. – terminó la juez de paz, felicitando a la pareja. – pueden besarse

Fue John quien tomo suavemente la mejilla de Sherlock, llevando su rostro hacia él y dándole un suave beso, frente a un detective algo avergonzado. Entre aplausos y felicitaciones, suena el celular de Lestrade.

¿Q…qué? Justo ahora…oh, de acuerdo iré para allá. – Dijo Lestrade respondiendo irritado al teléfono.

¿Qué ocurre Greg, ha pasado algo? – Pregunto John, preocupado.

-Una mujer ha aparecido muerta...sin embargo, han encontrado una especie de nota dentro de su propio estómago, parece ser una especie de pista sobre un próximo asesinato, o algo así…el otro inspector parece totalmente perdido con el caso, ya se hicieron pruebas y todo parece complicado...tengo que ir a verificar.

Este diálogo llamo grandemente la atención de Sherlock, quien miró a John de reojo esperando su respuesta. Su ahora esposo, solo atinó a sonreírle y le dijo.

-Puedo pedirle al auto que nos lleve directamente a Scotland Yard, no hay ningún inconveniente. Haz las coordinaciones, me excusare con nuestros invitados y vayamos a ver qué fue lo que pasó.

Greg, John y Sherlock se dirigían al auto cuando antes de ingresar, Sherlock aparta a John por unos segundos y le susurra al oído.

Este es el mejor día de todos John, te amo. – le dijo Sherlock, entrando emocionado hacia el auto y su nueva aventura, al lado amado doctor Watson.

**FIN**

_**Gracias, muchísimas gracias por compartir su tiempo conmigo y seguirme hasta aquí, me siento extremadamente feliz. Este es mi primer fic y fue escrito con mucho cariño y entusiasmo para todos los sherlockians que adoran Johnlock, lo disfrute muchísimo. Los quiero, muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo, Si les es posible, me hagan un pequeño review, me encanta saber sus opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Un abrazo**_


End file.
